sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain America: Super Soldier
|producer = |designer = |writer = Christos Gage |composer = |engine = Infernal Engine (Wii) |released = Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 Nintendo 3DS |genre = Action, Beat 'em up |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo DS PlayStation 3 Wii Xbox 360 Nintendo 3DS }} Captain America: Super Soldier is a 2011 third-person single-player video game published by Sega for Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. It is based on the film Captain America: The First Avenger. The story of the game takes place during the events of the film, telling Captain America's adventures against the Red Skull and HYDRA. HYDRA's castle appears in the game as Captain America has to fight many henchmen such as the infamous Iron Cross, the forces of HYDRA, and Red Skull. Arnim Zola also appears in the game as players will have to stop his evil experiments. Chris Evans, Neal McDonough, Hayley Atwell, Sebastian Stan, Kenneth Choi and JJ Feild reprise their roles from the film. PC and PlayStation Portable versions were also planned, but later cancelled. The version for iOS is titled Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty. Gameplay Captain America: Super Soldier combines a highly athletic combat system with fluid platforming and a highly tuned suite of shield attacks, as Captain America explores a massive castle turned military installation. His shield can be employed in numerous ways: take out multiple enemies at once, deflect incoming fire back at enemies, solve puzzles, and scale walls. Players will be able to launch shield-first into the fray with the superior force of the world's first Super-Soldier at their fingertips to overcome a castle that's both an acrobatic playground for Captain America's physical prowess and a house of mystery with enemies and danger at every turn. The controllable character can be made stronger by Intel points. Intel points can be collected by beating soldiers or retrieving items in the battlefield. Stereoscopic 3D The Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Captain America: Super Soldier include a stereoscopic 3D mode for 3D HDTVs and for 2D HDTVs via Inficolor 3D glasses. It uses TriOviz for Game Technology, which is integrated with Unreal Engine 3, for stereoscopic 3D support. All Captain America: Super Soldier gameplay and cinematics have S3D support. Plot The game begins in France in 1944, where two U.S. soldiers are getting attacked by HYDRA forces. Captain America arrives to save them and manages to fend off the Hydra forces before contacting Howard Stark with regards to the new threat. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learns that the munitions recovered from the battle came from the mountains of Bavaria based on the rare metal used. Captain America is briefed on Project: Master Man and how Dr. Arnim Zola has unlocked the secrets of the human genome as one step towards immortality. He drops down in a village near the castle and disables anti-air forces so that the Invaders can enter the village. He then proceeds towards the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they are sold to the Nazis. While Captain America makes his way through the enemy forces led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, he is surprised by Strucker, who manages to knock him unconscious as they both fall from the exploding tower. Captain America is then taken to Zola's lab by Iron Cross and sees Madam Hydra give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola shows his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. He shortly breaks free and proceeds through the base to destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers. After rescuing Bucky Barnes, Bucky informs Rogers that some of their friends are being held captive near his present location. As he makes his way to rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth, Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escape. After freeing Dugan, he pursues Madam Hydra who has taken Falsworth. He catches up to her and in the exchange, but she managed to flee. Captain America decides to pursue Red Skull instead, who is intended to use the Cosmic Cube to activate the Sleeper. Captain America uses a train to enter Zola's special lab where he is building the Sleeper. Red Skull arrives wanting the upgraded Super Soldier serum Zola synthesized from the Captain's blood. Captain America follows and destroys the sample, enraging Red Skull who orders Iron Cross to kill him. Captain America defeats Iron Cross and pursues Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Zola escapes and activates a robot body for a later use. Captain America awakens and finds a map of his location, using it to locate Falsworth. Having finally located Falsworth, Zola's robot arrives and attempts to kill Captain America. After defeating the Zola Bot, he frees Falsworth. Falsworth reveals that something big is underground that not even the planes can stop. Captain America makes his way to the courtyard to confront the Sleeper which shoots down one of the airplanes. With Dugan's help, he manages to destroy the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvous with Bucky, Dugan, and Falsworth. In the post-credits, Arnim Zola unplugs from his defeated Zola Bots. Red Skull orders him to get back to work, stating that they will be seeing Captain America again soon enough. Reception | GSpot_X360 = 6.5/10 | GSpot_WII = 6.0/10 | IGN_PS3 = 5/10 | IGN_X360 = 5/10 | IGN_WII = 5.5/10 | MC_PS3 = 61/100 | MC_X360 = 60/100 | MC_WII = 57/100 }} The game received mixed reviews upon release, with review aggregation site Metacritic giving the Xbox 360 version an average score of 60/100, the PlayStation 3 a 61/100, and the Wii a 57/100. IGN gave the game a 5/10, praising the "Solid and varied combat", but criticizing the lack of cinematic experience. GameSpot gave 6.5/10, stating "Captain America bashes enemies with style, but a dull story and bland visuals keep Super Soldier from being a star-spangled success". Some reviews were generally positive with G4 giving the game a 4/5, offering praise for rising above then-recent comic book adaptations Thor: God of Thunder and Iron Man 2, and the UK's Official PlayStation Magazine giving the game 7 out of 10, praising the combat and general tone of the game but criticizing elements of the presentation and reliance on 'Quick Time Events'. References External links * * Category:2011 video games Category:Action video games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Cancelled Windows games Category:Griptonite Games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Sega video games Category:Superhero video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games based on Captain America Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with stereoscopic 3D graphics Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Captain America (film series) Category:Video games set in the 1940s